Kisah Matahari
by Shireishou
Summary: ...kotak kaca tanpa noda, melingkupi busur biola yang terbujur kaku. Bias merahnya segelap kisah yang terenda sendu. Karin membuka sebuah buku bersampul warna tanah yang kelam. Anak-anak yatim piatu mungil masih duduk mengelilinginya penuh semangat. Menantikan sang Gadis dengan kalung emas berliontin segitiga itu kembali melanjutkan cerita yang dibacanya.#BiweeklyPrompt5


**Base : **B'T X by Kurumada Masami

**POV (Point Of View): **POV 3 & POV 1 untuk surat

**Central Character :** Karin & Lafine Fou

**Time Line : **B'T X Neo Eps 14

**CHARACTER PICTURE **_**: **__**bit**__ TITIK __**ly**__ GARIS MIRING __**btxKarin**_

**OST** : Hitomi ha Ikusen no Mado - OST B'T X Neo

_**WARNING : **_Semua Dialog 100% mirip dubbing SCTV. Kalau ada perbedaan, dipisahkan dalam kalimat tersendiri

* * *

_**Intro**_

_The story takes place in an era in which robots and B'T are usual and common things. The mighty machine B'T is Brain... Blood, Body, Brave and Battler! These form a super robotic figure. B'T swears to obey his donor for its energy source is human's blood._

* * *

_**Story**_

"Lalu, apa dia mati kak?" tanya seorang anak perempuan dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Jangan bodoh!" sahut kawan laki-lakinya, "Kalau dia mati, dunia akan tetap memiliki sebuah matahari hitam!"

Mendengar kata _bodoh,_ mulut sang anak perempuan maju ke depan karena kesal. Belaian tangan penuh kasih terasa mengusap kepalanya beberapa kali. Menenangkan perasaannya. Suara tawa lembut terdengar dari pemilik tangan berjari lentik itu.

"Benar, semuanya baik-baik saja." Rambut merah pendeknya bergerak seiring kepalanya yang mengangguk-angguk. "Ksatria gagah Teppei yang sedang berkobar, membuka tabung itu pada saat itu juga."

Di belakang tempat gadis itu bersandar, tampak meja kayu berukir dengan kotak kaca tanpa noda, melingkupi busur biola yang terbujur kaku. Bias merahnya segelap kisah yang terenda sendu. Karin duduk bersandar di bawahnya, membuka sebuah buku bersampul warna tanah yang kelam. Anak-anak yatim piatu mungil masih duduk mengelilinginya penuh semangat. Menantikan sang Gadis dengan kalung emas berliontin segitiga itu kembali melanjutkan cerita yang dibacanya.

Dibaliknya halaman dari buku tebal yang tengah berada di tangan kirinya. "Keempat Penjaga Roh yang sudah terluka parah, bangkit lagi untuk menyerang, dan bertarung mati-matian..."

Hanya tertuang rasa haru membuncah setiap membaca kisah yang membuatnya tersenyum dalam tetes air mata membasah.

* * *

_Dear Karin,_

_Mungkin ingatanmu saat ini masih juga belum kembali. Tapi waktu aku pertama kali membiarkan kakakmu Karen untuk pergi meninggalkan Kekaisaran, aku tahu, sesuatu yang tidak beres pasti terjadi di sini._

_Terlebih saat melihatnya begitu tergopoh mencariku di Gereja hanya demi menitipkanmu padaku. _

_"Hokuto bilang, dia sudah tidak bisa membantu kondisi Karin." Wajahnya terlihat begitu sendu di balik nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Saat ini seorang pendeta lebih berguna daripada seorang dokter." lanjutnya menirukan kalimat Hokuto untuknya._

_Saat kutanyakan kemana dia akan pergi, hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana menjadi jawaban. _

_"__**Mencari Matahari!**__"_

* * *

"Ron dari Timur, Karen dari Barat, Hokuto dari Utara ..." ucapan Karin terhenti sesaat, "dan Fou dari Selatan..." Ada getar pedih kala menyebut nama panggilan pria berambut pirang panjang yang paling dikaguminya.

Kembali ia membalik halaman buku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat. Matanya kembali menelusuri huruf-huruf yang tertuang. "Meski darah melumuri tubuh mereka, meski raga mereka sudah semakin rapuh terhempas, namun dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhir, mereka menyatukan hati mereka dengan B'T masing-masing. Bangkit dan melakukan serangan terkuat yang bisa mereka lakukan."

Anak-anak menahan nafasnya penuh ketegangan.

* * *

_Tadinya aku tak memahami apa maksud perkataan Karen. Selain menitipkanmu yang kehilangan ingatan akibat hampir dimakan B'T Rafael, ia bungkam. Tak sedikitpun dijelaskan maksudnya kabur dari Kekaisaran. _

_Hokuto juga pernah berkata padaku bahwa Karen menitipkan sel B'T Rafael kepadanya. Dan dalam lima tahun, dia tumbuh sebesar telapak tangan. Padahal Hokuto sudah membakarnya dengan suhu yang melelehkan baja juga didinginkan dengan suhu yang bisa memecahkan berlian. Rafael begitu mengerikan!_

_"Mencari Matahari" ... aku tak pernah memahami itu. Ya ... sampai aku bertemu Teppei. _

_Bocah ini berbeda! Umurnya baru 13 tahun, tapi dia bisa bersinar dengan cahayanya sendiri. Pejuang yang gigih dan pantang menyerah. Aku tahu, bocah ini dan kakaknya Kotaro yang baru berumur 15 tahun merupakan harapan terakhir untuk mengalahkan Rafael..._

* * *

"Keempat Penjaga Roh mengelilingi Rafael," Suaranya bergetar. Bulir bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Lensa sebiru warna langit itu meredup kala ia kembali angkat bicara. "itu adalah sama seperti inti sel bibit cahaya yang ditemukan oleh profesor Kotaro."

Tangannya menunjuk ke atas. Ada ukiran lambang Empat Penjaga Roh di empat sudut ruangan Gereja. Dan sebuah lingkaran matahari terukir tepat di tengah ruangan. "Dan cahaya yang berada di tengah itu, sebenarnya adalah cahaya cemerlang dari Teppei."

Karin membiarkan air matanya terus menerus berjatuhan sambil terus menuturkan cerita yang dibacanya, "Teppei dan keempat Penjaga Roh memecahkan perisai terkuat Rafael. Piece of The Sun berhasil menembus pertahanannya meski dengan kosekuensi berat yang harus ditanggung kelima pejuang tangguh itu."

Sebuah pengorbanan besar yang harus dilakukan mereka demi dunia. Setiap mengingat itu, hanya kepedihan luka yang tersundut bara api berdenyut di dadanya. Menghantarkan rasa perih teramat ke wajahnya, serta merubahnya menjadi tetes demi tetes kepedihan yang jatuh satu-satu.

* * *

_Awalnya, aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa mengalahkan Rafael. Sama sekali tidak yakin! Bahkan meskipun Je'taime berevolusi menjadi lebih kuat setelah dibunuh Quatro, atau meskipun aku kini menguasai jurus "Fortune Symphony" kombinasi permainan biolaku dan nyanyian Je t'aime dengan daya hancur maha dasyat, aku masih bimbang. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain..._

_Aku adalah Penjaga Roh. Tugasku adalah melindungi Kekaisaran! Meski Rafael adalah makhluk terhebat ciptaan Kekaisaran, tapi monster ini telah memakan banyak korban dalam Kekaisaran itu sendiri. Aku percaya, Penjaga Roh lainnya juga berpikran sama denganku. Kami rela mengorbankan nyawa demi Kekaisaran. Demi senyum anak-anak bermasa depan gemilang. Agar tiada lagi kegelapan melingkupi mereka seperti yang kami alami dulu._

_Satu hal yang kupercaya, dan kuucapkan pada diriku sendiri berulang kali. "Berjuanglah sekuat tenaga, biar takdir yang menentukan." _

_Karena itu, maukah kau membantuku?_

_Ceritakan kisah ini pada anak-anak di Gereja... katakan pada mereka bahwa..._

* * *

"Setiap orang memiliki potongan dari matahari di dalam dirinya." Karin membaca halaman terakhir dari buku yang digenggamnya. "Tetapi banyak orang yang tak menyadari hal itu."

"Apa kami juga punya kak Karin?" seorang gadis lain bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja!" Senyum manis merekah di wajah tirusnya. Matanya masih kemerahan akibat tangisan yang sempat tercipta. Tapi senyum tulus itu menenangkan anak-anak kecil yang sedari tadi tegang mendengarkan.

"Tapi, mengapa dunia masih juga berperang? Apa cahaya matahari yang ada dalam tubuh manusia tidak bisa menghentikan peperangan?" anak kecil lain menimpali.

Karin menutup bukunya perlahan. "Saat ini ambisi, juga ego manusia seperti awan gelap yang menutup cahaya mentari."

Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan, ia bangkit berdiri. Meletakkan bukunya di dalam laci di samping kotak kaca. Ditatapnya busur biola yang masih membeku itu dengan perasaan pedih. Wajah tampan sang pemilik busur itu masih terkenang erat meski raganya sudah melebur bersama Rafael dan tiga Penjaga Roh lainnya.

Kata-kata terakhir yang ditulis Fou pada surat yang kini menjadi sebuah buku terucap lancar di bibir tipis Karin.

"Walaupun begitu, akan datang hari dimana potongan matahari dari setiap manusia akan bersinar ... dan menerangi seluruh bumi." Karin tersenyum sembari menggenggam liontin kalung pemberin Fou untuknya.

"Hari itu pasti akan datang..."

* * *

**END**

**5 Agustus 2014**

***Kembali menangis kala mendengar lagu Hitomi Ha iKusen no Mado melantun***

**WHY SHIREISHOU (4 Penjaga Roh) HARUS TEWAS SEMUA?! WHY MEREKA BISA MENYAMBUT KEMATIAN MEREKA DG WAJAH PENUH SENYUM?! WHY MALAH AKU YG NANGIIIS?!**

*Brokoro lagi*

* * *

Ga paham ceritanya?

Mohon maaf ... kali ini, biarkan aku fokus sama perasaan Fou dan Karin tanpa harus memusingkan menjelaskan ini itu tentang B'T X [derita fandom pinggiran]. Lagian dah drop mood gegara kudu ngulang smua. Maybe kapan2 kurevisi. Just maybe...,

Perayaan 12 tahun aku nulis Fanfic B'T X pertama sekaligus fanfic pertamaku, Agustus 2002. ^^ Dan fanfic ke-60ku di ffn.

Dari dulu selalu ingin nulis ttg ini. "Siapa sih yg nulis buku yg dibaca sama Karin?" Dan Fou lah yg terpilih. Jreng jreng!

Will always love this fandom... #ForeverAlone

Aku nulis Shireishou jd 4 Penjaga Roh ngikutin versi dub SCTV nya aja.


End file.
